Diary Fun
by MKThrall
Summary: Yoruichi finds a way to get back in Soi's good graces. At least that is what she tells herself. One shot.


Yoruichi sat in the meeting room of the Shinigami Women's Association alone, raptly reading her newest enjoyment, Soi Fon's diary. She pilfered it while the petite Chinese captain was training her troops and snuck off to read it in peace. After abandoning Soi over a century ago then coming back, Yoruichi was trying to find the best way to mend their relationship and possibly progress it. But she didn't know how Soi really felt about her, all things considered. So she got the genius idea to read her diary and gather some intel. At least that is what she told herself as she flipped the next page.

_The risk of Soi trying to kill me again is worth it because this is the best thing I've ever read._

She reached another detailed account of a sexcapade. It seems that Soi became a secret nympho in Yoruichi's absence. The best part about the diary was that Soi never mentioned names but assigned her lovers code names based off foibles or sexual prowess. Trying to figure, who was who, was what kept the goddess from putting it down.

_Who the hell could this Long-Tongued Lush be that makes her feel like THAT? It has to be Shunsui. It just sounds like him._

Yoruichi was so wrapped up in her readings that she didn't notice that Rangiku had arrived, early for once, to the monthly meeting of the SWA.

"What 'cha reading there? Looks interesting," Rangiku asked then giggled when Yoruichi jumped in surprise.

Yoruichi quickly hid the diary in her jacket before answering Rangiku with a grin, "Just a romance novel I stole from Kisuke."

Rangiku sensed that she was being lied to, which only made her more curious.

"Oh really? What's it about?" She asked stalking closer to Yoruichi.

"You know. Just the usual trash. Hot, hunky, guy meets sexy, big-breasted girl," Yoruichi says carefully while try to inconspicuously move away from Matsumoto.

"Well enjoy that," Rangiku says and pretends to turn around to leave Yoruichi alone. As Yoruichi is about to go back to trying to read the book, Matsumoto pounces on her to steal it.

"Ran no! Not there! AHHHH! Those are my boobs! Stop!" Yoruichi yelps while trying to beat the buxom blonde off her.

"Oooo nice rack. Now where is that book…"

Rangiku continued to dig around Yoruichi's shirt and Yoruichi kept trying to beat her off. It wasn't helping that Rangiku was completely on top of Yoruichi, preventing her usual escape.

"What is going on in here?" Soi Fon's harsh voice causes both ladies to freeze and look up at their new guest.

Rangiku has her hands in Yoruichi's shirt, while Yoruichi's hands are on Rangiku's lower back and ample chest, in a futile attempt to shove her away.

Rangiku plasters an innocent smile on her face before disentangling herself from Yoruichi.

"Nothing taicho," Rangiku replies easily as she sat at the table to wait for the other members. She is determined to get her hands on that book, but she will be patient until an opportunity presents itself.

"Just a mini wrestling match," Yoruichi says with smirk as she pulls herself up.

"I see," Soi Fon said blandly, not believing a word either of them said.

"Hey Soi, do you want to practice that technique after this meeting?" Yoruichi asks hoping to distract her from the previous debacle.

"I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama but I have paperwork and more training to put my squad through," Soi replies trying to figure out what she and Matsumoto were really up to.

"You can drink with me, Yo and continue what we started," Rangiku says flirtatiously.

_When did she start calling her "Yo"? What did they start prior to my arrival? _

Yoruichi looks at Rangiku with a curious eyebrow and the blonde just winks back in response.

"Sounds tempting, but I have some place to be after this," the purple-haired goddess replies with a smirk.

Soi Fon notices their secretive facial cues and sits across from Rangiku to watch her.

Yoruichi takes the seat next to Soi Fon and no sooner did she sit, the rest of the members began to arrive. Nanao starts the meeting with the usual business. Yachiru has spent the budget on sweets and toys again, so they brainstorm on ways to fundraise. They eventually decide on a bake sale, causing Yachiru to bounce with joy at the prospect of all the sweets she will get to consume. Nanao quietly instructs Nemu to find a way to keep the little candy demon from the food before it's sold.

They are assigning duties when Matsumoto suddenly jumps over the table, tackling Yoruichi. Everyone stops, in shocked amusement as Rangiku shoves her hands roughly into Yoruichi's jacket. Yoruichi knees Matsumoto in the stomach, temporarily disorienting her so she can escape, but Matsumoto recovers quickly. She grabs her jacket, causing it to tear off and the diary to fall out. Soi Fon's eyes widen in recognition and she lunges after the precious book. Before she can retrieve it, Rukia grabs it. Yoruichi, Matusmoto and Soi Fon all jump at the girl to get their hands on the book first. Rukia squeaks and runs, trying to desperately escape the cloud of determined women. A spike of reiatsu from 4th division captain Unohana freezes everyone.

"Please sit down and explain what the fuss is about," She says in that pleasant tone that brokers no disobedience. They all comply but Yoruichi quickly snatches the prized book from Rukia before sitting away from Matsumoto and Soi Fon. Soi is shooting her a death glare, but Yoruichi returns her stare with a playful grin before tucking the book in a secret pocket. Matsumoto watches this mini exchange finally figuring out what the book is.

"That's Soi Fon's diary, isn't it?!" She exclaims her realization, and then goes after the book again with renewed vigor. Yoruichi is ready for her this time and shunpos out the building, with Soi Fon close on her heels.

_Not only did I get juicy info on her, I also get to play my favorite game. Today was worth the trip_.

"Catch me if you can little bee!" Yoruichi taunts happily over her shoulder.

_Goddess or not, I'll make her regret this._

Soi Fon growls in aggravation and focuses everything on catching her target.


End file.
